Talk:Vanitas Remnant
Name : Wouldn't this being's name be more accurately translated to Vanitas's''' Sentiment (that is, the Sentiment of Vanitas), since the Japanese name is "Vanitasu no Shinen"?--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 00:04, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I think the name is okay. --Cococrash11 00:06, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 It isn't a question of opinion, "Vanitas's Sentiment" is a more accurate translation, at least I think so.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 00:25, January 14, 2010 (UTC) You don't even know the correct name of this character so I might as put it like that. --Cococrash11 00:34, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 By "At least I think so" I meant that I didn't know if it was officially named "Vanitas Sentiment". "Vanitasu no Shinen" literally means "The Sentiment of Vanitas", thus, Vanitas's Sentiment.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 00:37, January 14, 2010 (UTC) To make it gramatically correct it should be Vanitas' Sentiment.Correct, right? 23:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous :I would normally agree with you, but it's wiki policy to use "Vanitas's" and the like. Both forms are gramatically correct, but it was decided to use "s's" here.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 00:10, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Aqua? Really? Could you link me a video because so far I have only seen aqua battling it.Xsonicdragon 00:41, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Reward Strategy...? Nomura said that a specific deck command or set of deck commands is needed. 22:31, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Defeated There's finally a winning video. http://[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6NC0ejfjoE www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6NC0ejfjoE] After you have defeated him ones can you do it again? I hope that he can be defeated more than just ones..P456 18:36, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Misspelling? Shouldn't it be just Vanitas' Sentiment? In normal english, as long as it has the posessive sound at the end we don't need the 's at the end. Just the ' for it. Are the rules different in Japanese? Hyperwre_2.0 22:52, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Ehhh whatever. I don't really care, just thought I'd mention it. Hyperwre_2.0 22:53, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Look at the top of the page, I already answered that.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 22:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :You only remove the possessive s if the word's s is plural. So, "Jesus's", but "Cats'".Glorious CHAOS! 22:58, January 18, 2010 (UTC) No, it needn't be plural. It can be singular, too. Lars' shirt... Felix' shirt... etc. Zyrax 15:13, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Both ways are correct, but the "S's" spelling is the standard on the wiki for consitency's sake. 20:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) terra confirmed http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DtDEJ4-wcE peace Reason for existence It appears that 'sentiments' are sentient lifeforms created by the intense emotions of a person who has lost their bodies, emotions finding residence in anything that could serve as a shell to hold their form together. Their power is completely fueled by their emotions, so naturally, they're pretty powerful, as seen in BBS when the Lingering Sentiment's power is enough to create a giant barrier to prevent Terra-Xehanort from escaping, amongst other powers. While primarily fueled by hate, he still has compassion, as he still thinks about Ven and Aqua. Vanitas's Sentiment on the other hand, was formed from a creature of pure evil. Because of Vanitas' nature, he was able to linger on in a ghastly form as a sentiment and it also explains why he is stronger as he has no positive emotions to offset his negative ones. Kaihedgie 15:29, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Voice Actor Does it really says that Miyu Irino is his voice actor? I mean the game credit didn't even says its him. --Cococrash11 05:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :Tsk tsk tsk. *shakes head in utmost disbelief* Vanitas and Vanitas' Sentiment share the ''same'' voice actor. I mean, come on. The sentiment of a person has to have the original person's voice, and thus Vanitas' Sentiment is credited as Vanitas. It's ''that'' obvious. :So if they were to use Haley Joel Osment or even Donald Reignoux as Vanitas, then they'd use the same person for the sentiment too. After all, many of them are the same battle quotes. It's just like the Lingering Sentiment and Terra in BBS : the same voice was used, but Terra is cited directly. :Here too, I'd like to answer ENX's question on the Lingering Sentiment page : I know that the voice actor of Terra is responsible for the Lingering Sentiment's quotes, and that the LS is never cited in the credits as having a voice. But we should put the person responsible for his voice - at least we'll know it's voiced, instead of just being plain voiceless. :It's quite a good thing you both raised this up, because I can finally solve the whole problem with one locus standi. 08:16, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Obvious doesn't cut it. You guys are the one who said that you need proof and no speculation. There aren't any proof that its his voice actor. --Cococrash11 23:06, March 10, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :A sentiment is a representation of a character, and for a sentiment to have a voice, no matter how enigmatic, the voice of the original character must be used. Vanitas' Sentiment, as you know, is directly linked to Vanitas. And so is the Lingering Sentiment directly linked to Terra at the end of his own story. Thus, Miyu Irino = Vanitas's Sentiment ; whoever's voicing Terra = the Lingering Sentiment. The only reason why it was not credited was because they make reference to the very first characters ; or it could also be due to the fact that they both have the same battle quotes as their original characters. :So I'm not going to play rough and literally lay down the rules, but think upon the direct link. After all, it can't be anyone else. Vanitas' Sentiment can't be Akio Ohtsuka, of all people. That's pretty much common sense. :And on a side note, sentiments and real selves have always used similar voices. Take a cue from II Final Mix+ - the Absent Silhouettes share the same voices with their Chain of Memories counterparts. Auditory/visual proof, as per the videos, is proof enough. Note : Never in the Japanese/English versions has someone with a similar-sounding voice ever been substituted, except for cases where, perhaps, the original voice actor is engaged or cannot be found. 23:16, March 10, 2010 (UTC) To be fair, we require literal, 100% confirmation here don't we? Take for example when we first heard Vanitas himself talk, and a whole bunch of people wanted to place the actor it sounded like, but we kept that from happening because it wasn't confirmed. Surely the credits page of the game says who voiced him?--''Lapis ofthe Night''' 01:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ultimania The ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ultimania does not classify Vanitas's Sentiment as an Unversed. Instead, it is classified as a non-Unversed enemy, like Zack and Master Xehanort. However, the Unversed ensignia on the sentiment's helm is misleading, and is leading me to think that the logo may not signify the sentiment being an Unversed, but instead his connection to the Unversed. Vanitas's Sentiment's status as an Unversed or non-Unversed needs to be decided on, so that this article may be removed from the "Unversed" category if necessary. -- 06:40, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Y'know, I'm pretty the Ultimania isn't correct about everything. There's too much going against sayin' VS isn't an Unversed. He wears the symbol and is literally Vanitas's remnants in a physical form. A manifestation of his being. By all rights, he would be considered an Unversed. No doubt about it. He's a lot like the Lingering Sentiment in regards of how he operates. Being a creature of darkness whose strength seems to run on emotions, but not offset by positive ones, only negative ones. I'm not seeing he how he isn't an Unversed.Kaihedgie 06:48, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Keyblade Check KH13 and you will see when you beat him you don't just get the Hidden Ore, in the North American version you get the Hidden Ore AND Vanitas's Keyblade!--My Keyblade + Your face = pwnage 19:26, July 8, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman Encounter So... exactly how do Terra and Ven get to fight him? What circumstances need to be met? I know Aqua just has to clear the Last Episode, but I don't see that mentioned in the article either. Seems like something worth noting. 07:33, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I know the only condition to fight Vanitas's Sentiment is to clear the game with the corresponding character. After that it's possible to select another landing place at Keyblade Graveyard from the world map. --ShardofTruth 08:32, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Terra and Ven are playable in the last story after Aqua defeats Terranort (their appearance in the last story is non-canon and is merely for gameplay.) Also the sentiment only appears if you've beaten Xehanort and gotten all the Xehanort Reports. Terra Video The video of Terra fighting him is an english mod that needs to be removed, i would have done it but i don't know how to add videos and i don't want to leave the page without a Terra video.--My Keyblade + Your face = pwnage 20:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman Can Vanitas's Sentiment be Stop by Stop? Can you use the stop magic on Vanitas's Sentiment at all.--Edgeshadow I'm pretty sure he is immune to it because most bosses cannot be 'stopped' and he's a super/secret boss, so surely he would have the same case. Sentiment = Spirit?